


Nekkid

by theemdash



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 Trash, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Mal thinks while he's waiting on his crew at the end of "Trash."





	

Y'know, sitting in a desert while waiting for your crew to show up, there's not a lot to consider. Nice dirt, nice rocks, nice plants that could do with a bit of water; not much else. Pretty much only thing to consider is how hard this rock is digging into your ass, how gritty the sand is against your sizeable manly bits, and how very white your thighs actually are.

And how you're cold.

But when they get here, you're not going to let them know any of that. Because being cold? Yep, that was part of the plan, too.


End file.
